Love's Puppet
by KagamineArimonori
Summary: Rin, a mere orphan, meets Len Kagamine, the prince of her country, in town one day. He takes her back to the castle with him. How will they cope? And what is with Rin's mysterious powers? Rated T for LOVE STUFF in later chapters Main couple: RinxLen, Other pairings: KaitoxMiku, GakupoxLuka, NeruxNero, LenkaxRinto, LilyxAkaito, GumixGumo :P
1. Chapter 1-Rin, meet Len

**I TOLD YOU THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE IT WOULD BE MY FIRST VOCALOID FANFICTION -shot by Google Plusers-**

**Anyway *cough cough*Here, first chapter of Love's Puppet!**

**I would also appreciate it if you checked out my songs and other fanfic i posted**

**Anyway..i should like, shut up and let you read this**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN VOCALOID. I WANT TO WORK IN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA THOUGH.**

**Yuko (character from Shooting Star)- You never will...**

* * *

"It's so cold..." I muttered. I was sitting in an alleyway, just a little away from the bakery. The smell of bread wafted through the air. _'Yum...'_ I thought. My stomach growled, and suddenly I realized I was hungry. Ever since I got dumped out here two days ago, I haven't had anything to eat. I couldn't hold back my hunger any longer. I got up on my shaky legs, and wobbled out of the alleyway. As I walked towards the bakery, people threw me looks of disgust. I ignored them and continued on.

At the bakery, I stood outside for a moment, to take in the mere sight of it. The bakery was one of the most impressive buildings in town, besides the castle. I've always wanted to live in a castle ever since I was young. That was before my parents died.

Suddenly, a broom hit me over the head. I staggered backward, alarmed. Standing in front of me was a girl, about my age. I started to ask what she did that for, when she hit me again.

**_"Get out you filthy creature! You are scaring away the customers! Look at you! Pathetic little brat!"_** she yelled.

People began to laugh, and I stepped back a bit. Then I began to run away. Away from the laughter of the cruel people, tears streaming down my face.

I was running, when suddenly I bumped into someone, falling to the floor. I looked up, and was suddenly looking into a blue-eyed, golden haired concerned boy's face.

"Hey, you okay?", he asked.

I got up and brushed dirt off me. Then, I stepped back, and began to walk away. I didn't get far, however, for the boy had grabbed my hand.

"Hey, I asked if you were okay." he said again.

I scowled at him. "I'm perfectly fine, what's in it to you?" I tried to back away, but unsuccessfully as he still was holding my hand. "I saw what happened at the bakery. You didn't look okay, and you did kinda run away crying."

I looked at him incredulously, and pulled my hand from his. "I'm fine." I began to walk off, but then:

"Hey, are you hungry?"

I turned to look at the boy. He was still looking at me, with eyes full of worry and concerned. His blue, azure eyes...I melted into them.

"I...yes, I'm a bit hungry..." I muttered, tearing my gaze away from his mesmerizing eyes. He looked at me again, and laughed.

"I knew it! Come on, I'm going to buy you something to eat at the bakery." He held out his hand, and I hesitated. I didn't want to impose on him, and besides, I didn't even know the guy! But, I was hungry, and he was offering me food. So, I took his hand, and he dragged me to the bakery.

On the way to the bakery, I realized I never asked him for his name. So I said, as we were running, "Hey...what's your name..? I'm...Rin."

He looked at me, then said,

"I'm Len Kagamine, nice to meet you Rin!"

*TAKING IN INFO*

WAIT, THE LEN KAGAMINE?!

* * *

**Done! Oh by the way, it's Rin's POV.**

**So who do you think Len is? Why was Rin so surprised? :D Stay Tuned!**

**Yuko: You sound like...a radio broadcaster...**

**Kai (another character from Shooting Star): Yea...**

**Arimono: Shut up.**

**Its short...and there's no Len POV...**

**Anyway, I SHOULD GO, I HAVE A JAP****ANESE PROJECT TO DO oAo**

**Read and Review! **

**Sayounara, mata nee~**

**~Arimono-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2- At le Bakery

**It's a record. Two chapters in a day.**

**Anyway, this is a little longer than the last chapter.**

**Yuko: Okay moving on.**

**Kai: READ WHILE ARIMONO IS BELTING OUT "BLACK DIAMOND" by Nana Mizuki**

**Arimono: S-Shut up, Kai! *turns tsundere mode***

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN VOCALOID. **

* * *

Rin's POV

I pulled my hand away from Len's hand. He stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him incredulously, then said, "You never told me you were the PRINCE!"

Len looked at me. Then, he quietly said, "Maybe I didn't want you to know."

I looked away from him, then said, "I'm not one of those girls who go fangirling all over the place JUST BECAUSE THE PRINCE LOOKED AT THEM. PLEASE, b****h."

Len was quiet. Then, he began to laugh again. I looked up at him. "Huh?" I said.

Len POV

I was surprised, and kinda disappointed, that she knew I was the prince. But that disappointment disappeared when she said that she wasn't one of those annoying girls that keep on following me around all day. I started to laugh, much to her surprise.

"Why are you laughing?" Rin asked. I stopped laughing, and smiled at her. "What you said was way too funny~" I replied, and broke down in laughter.

Suddenly, Rin's stomach growled. I stopped my laughing temporarily to look at her; she blushed and turned away. I grabbed her hand, smiling and said, "Come on, we're going to get some food, then I can take you back to your parents." I looked up, then immediately regretted what I had just said.

Rin's azure eyes had suddenly turned dull. She looked away from me.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" I reached out for her hand, but she turned away from me.

"My parents...they're dead." Rin said softly.

_**Ah.**_

I mentally hit myself for saying something so personal.

"Erm, if you want, I can take you back home with me. You can stay with me-" Another loud growl from her stomach interrupted my sentence, and I looked at her red face "-after we get something to eat." I grabbed her hand, and ran towards the bakery.

Rin POV

Why the heck is Len-sama still holding my hand? I tried to call out, "Len-sama-"

"Just Len, please." he said as we ran towards the bakery. "Erm, why are you holding my hand? I don't want to get it dirty."

He turned around and quirked an eyebrow at me. "I thought you said you weren't one of those fan girls."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just scared I might get hit for 'dirtying Len-sa-(Len! It's Len!) FINE! Len's hand.'"

Len looked at me, then laughed. "They're not going to hurt you when I'm there...unless they want to go to prison for abuse." We began to run again.

When we reached the bakery, people looked at me with a disgusted face.

"Ew, that girl looks so dirty!" "I've seen her, she's been sulking around that alleyway down by the store for two days." "Look, she dares hold Len-sama's hand! I'd feel disgusted if _I_ were Len-sama."

I can hear you people. And I HAVE A NAME. IT'S RIN.

Len looked at them, and they suddenly turned "nice".

"Hello Len-sama!" "How are you today?" "LEN-SAMA IS SO CUTE!"

From the plain disgust written all over his face, I could tell he had heard what they had said. And was angry. He opened his mouth to say something, but I tugged on his shirt. "_Don't._ It's not worth it. Besides, there's a time and place for a sassy mouth, and believe me, now's not the time."

He looked at me, then said, "Fine." He led me to a seat, and sat me down. "Stay here while I go get some bread and bananas. What fruit do you want?"

I looked at him. "Um, may I have oranges, please?" He laughed. "You like oranges? Mkayyyyy~" He then turned around, and walked inside the bakery. A loud chorus of "LEN-DONO~" was heard from the bakery. I rolled my eyes, and leaned back. Hey, this chair was actually quite comfy. I could feel myself falling asleep, until...

Len POV

_WHACK!_

I heard the _thwack_ of a broom as I was paying for the food. I looked at the owner curiously, and she blushed (stupid fangirls) and looked away.

_WHACK!_

I was truly curious by that time, so I finished paying and ran outside.

"Hey Rin! Look what I..." My voice trailed off as I took in the scene in front of me.

Third Person POV

Rin was on the floor, clutching her head. The girl from before had come outside, found her in one of the chairs outside their cafe, and had promptly hit her over the head with a broom. Rin had fallen off the chair, and onto the ground. She had tried to get up, but the girl hit her again over the head, and caused her to fall to the ground, her head bleeding. This was the scene Len had walked on.

Len stood in shock at the sight of Rin on the ground. He put down the groceries carefully on the ground. "What do you think you're doing?"

The girl looked up in shock. "L-Len-sama! I..." She pointed at Rin, who by now was nearly unconscious from loss of blood. "S-She was h-holding your hand! A dirty, lowlife orphan, h-holding your hand! That's a crime!"

Len POV

WHAT. THE. HELL.

Are you freaking kidding me?

Honestly, Rin's a lot better, she's a lot more timid, and she's POLITE.

I silently walked over to Rin, who was completely unconscious now. I gently scooped her up in my arms, walked over to the bags I had dropped, picked those up, and headed back towards the castle.

* * *

**And another chapter done. By the way:**

**"-dono" and "-sama" are two ways of addressing someone of the high class.**

**Anyway, read and review!**

**~Arimono-chan~**


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting the Kagamines

**HELLO!**

** I GOT YOUR REVIEWS!**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU I AM SOO HAPPY!**

**Lemme explain this...lateness of mine.**

**So, I wanted to update this Monday.**

**But then I had a parade to march in.**

**Then...Tuesday I lost my flute. I just found it today. -_- I am so foolish...**

**Anyway! My first review replies ~**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2- LOL, THANK YOU SO MUCH. And here is le update1**

**B.L- THANK YOU FOR LE THUMBS UP! (Kai: Cause she barely gets one in school. Me: Shut up.)**

**Raina- :D Yes, I WILL INDEED UPDATE MORE!**

**Guest- Yes, of course! It always matters to me what others say :3**

**Guest88- THANK YOU!**

**Kireina Yume- Aye Sir! (lol, Happy.)**

** 13- THANKS FOR POINTING THAT OUT, I went back and reviewed it LOL. **

**HERES THE UPDATE YOU'RE WAITING FOR.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT, AND NEVER WILL, OWN VOCALOID. SADLY. *cries in a corner***

* * *

Rin POV

This is what I woke up to.

A door, a window, a dresser, and a sleeping Len in a chair.

Wait. A sleeping Len?

I screamed and Len shot up, yelling, "WHAT? IS THERE SOMEONE ATTACKING? RIN!?"

I hissed, "Where. Am. I?!" When he didn't answer, I hit him on the arm. "LEN KAGAMINE! WHERE AM I?"

He held up his hands. "Whoa, don't _hit_ the person who took care of you! You're in the spare bed in my room."

I looked at him.

I was in the prince's room. In the castle.

IN THE FREAKING CASTLE.

Well, s**t.

I tried to get out of bed, but once my feet touched the ground, I fell smack on the carpet. "Ouch...my head..." I muttered. "What happened..?"

Len pulled me up and plopped me back on the bed. "You were smacked on the head by a broom. You...lost a lot of blood, so I brought you here."

Well, thanks people.

I then realized I was wearing a spaghetti strap, white dress with ruffles on the top **(A/N: What Rin wore in Adolescence)**. "W-Where d-did you get this dress?" I asked.

Len opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as we both heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Er...I-"

He was cut off by fangirl screaming. What the heck?

"OH MY GOD! LEN, YOU NEVER TOLD ME SHE WAS SO CUTE!"

Two girls with long blond hair, one of them spiked up like Len's, came into the room. The girl with the spiked hair turned to me and said, "Hi, I'm Lenka Kagamine and this is Lily Kagamine. We're twins and we're fourteen." She gestured to the other blond girl, who said excitedly, "Hi~ You're...Rin! Right?!"

I couldn't help but laugh and say, "Yes, I'm Rin. Rin..." I hesitated. I never mentioned my last name to anyone. "Rin Akita. Nice to meet you." Both girls gasped. "Akita? As in, that magic family line that was wiped out?" Lily asked. I winced, then said, "Yes...But I wasn't born with any powers."

Lenka and Lily stared. Then Lenka and Lily squealed at exactly the same time, "OH MY FLIPPING GLOB I'VE MET AN AKITA! AND SHE'S SO CUTE!" **(A/N: LOL, Lenka and Lily.)**

I opened my mouth to say something, but then the door opened, and I laid my eyes on the cutest girl I have ever seen.

Her dirty blond hair was tied in a side ponytail. She looked to be about 3 or 4 years old. When she waddled into the room, everyone fell quiet. She looked at everyone, then rubbed her eyes.

Len walked over to her, and picked her up. "Neru, meet Rin Akita. Rinny-kins (Oh, so I have a new nickname?! Thanks, _Lenny-kins_) meet Neru Kagamine. She's three years old."

Neru walked over to the bed I was on, and crawled up onto the covers. "H-Hi Rin-n-nee chan.." she murmured. I smiled at her, then pulled her to me. "Hi Neru-chan."

Len smirked at me, then said, "Neru-chan, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Neru scrambled out of my arms and into Lenka's. "You guys woke me up. Oh, by the way, Len-niisan, Mommy's coming."

Len's face suddenly paled, and he got up quickly. "Sorry Rinny-kins, I have to run-" He was cut off by a loud voice saying, "LENNY-SHOTAKINS!"

Len POV

Oh my god, it's Mom. She came in, and squealed, "LEN~ I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!"

"M-MOM!" I yelled, flustered. "WE JUST MET TODAY, WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!"

Mom smirked at me. "Sure~" Then, she spotted Rin, who was staring at us with a "what the he**?" face. Mom went over to her. "Hi honey, I'm Lola Kagamine, I think you know me as the...queen?" She put out her hand, and Rin looked at it before she looked at me. That's when I realized that she didn't know what to do. Poor Rinny-kins, she probably never really shook anyone's hand before.

"You shake it, silly." I told her. Rin looked confused, so I grabbed her hand and placed it into my mom's hand. Mom grasped it tightly, and Rin winced. "So, Rin...Akita? Nee? What was your family like?" she asked.

I facepalmed the bed. Mom, you DO NOT go around asking questions like that. Rin muttered, "My parents..? They died when I was four."

"_Ah._" my mother said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Anyway, how old are you now?"

"I'm thirteen."

I said, "Hey, I'm thirteen as well! When's your birthday, Rinny?"

Rin stared daggers at me for the nickname, then she said, "My birthday is December 27th, _Lenny._"

OH MY LEAPING FROGS.

SHE HAS THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS ME.

SHE LOOKS LIKE ME.

Mom looked at Rinny in surprise. "Why, you and Lenny have the same birthday!"

Rin POV

LOL WHAT.

I HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS THE PRINCE?!

Len's mother beamed at me. "Aw, so cute! I approve of her, Lenners!"

LENNERS. THAT JUST MADE MY DAY.

"So, Lenners, how's life?" Lenka teased. Lily and his mom laughed and Neru giggled.

"MY NAME IS LEN! NOT LENNERS OR LENNY-SHOTAKINS OR LENNY-KINS!" Len yelled, flustered.

I laughed. "Lenny-kins~" I teased. "Lenners~"

"Rin!" Len yelled. Suddenly..

"LENNERS!"

* * *

**O_O**

**That's all I have to say.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Arimono-chan~**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE IS THE UPDATE!**

**Sorry for taking so long~!**

**I have school issues...-_-**

**Anyway~ Review Replies~**

** 13- Maybe she is, maybe she isn't~ Thanks for your review~**

**Kireina Yume- Hey, you share the same name as my classmate in school XD! Anyway~ Thank you for the review~ (And that is Len's official nickname in this fanfiction)**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2- Yes, I will write as much as possible~ Thank you~**

**Guest- Here is the update~ And Thank you~**

**B.L.-THANK YOUS~**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm the head of Crypton? So no, I don't own Vocaloid ;n;**

* * *

Len POV

"LENNERS!"

There is only one other person who would call me that, besides my mom.

"HOLY SH*T ITS-"

Before Lenka could finish her sentence, someone had run in and glomped me, effectively knocking me over onto...Rin.

"LENNERS! I NEED YOUR HELP- Oh. Sorry. I...didn't notice you there."

"DAD SHE WAS IN FRONT OF YOU!" I yelled.

Rin's muffled voice said, "GET OFF MEEEE!" She shoved me and my father (how did she do that?) onto the floor.

Dad hissed and muttered," THAT. HURT."

Rin glared at him and hissed back, "Well, you WERE on top of me and I could barely breathe! Plus, my head is throbbing..."

Cr*p. Forgot about Rinny-chan's head..

They both glared at each other for a while. Then, Lenka awkwardly coughed, and said, "Rin, this is our father. Dad, meet Rin Akita-chan."

Dad staggered back. "A-Akita? As in, the Akita family I wiped out long ago? I..thought that there was no more..." He slowly stepped away from Rin.

Rin POV  
Seriously, what is it with these people and my last name? I say my name is Rin Akita, and everyone overreacts.

Now Len's father is looking at me like I'm a psychopath. I mean, what the actual h*ll?

"What is it with you and my last name? Yes, I come from a magic wielding family that was wiped out. I don't have ANY powers at all, even though I'm an Akita! Why do you think I was left out in that alley? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now."

I tried to get off the bed, but immediately, the strength I had before when I pushed Len and his dad off me had left, so I fell. I would have slammed into the ground and passed out again, if Len hadn't caught me.

"RIN. You're still not well enough to leave. And even if you were well enough, do you THINK I'd let you go back, only to be beaten to the ground like last time?" At this, Len's father said, "She was beaten up?" His mom glared at him and said, "Yes! That's why she's HERE."

"So, no. Now back into bed you go." Len picked me up easily (how can he do that? I must be getting skinnier) and plopped me on the bed.

"Go to sleep, honey," Len's mother said. "You'll be okay now."

"S-See you later, Rin-neechan.." Neru yawned. She was soon picked up by Lenka and Lily and left the room, along with Len's mom. His dad stayed behind and muttered, "Hey..sorry about your family...and also, who hit you?"

Len told him and then,

"I'll take care of it, you get some rest. See ya." With that, Len's dad left.

I soon began to feel sleepy. Len noticed this, and began stroking my hair.

"Shh..."

With that one sound, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Len POV

She looks peaceful, sleeping. Just watching her sleep makes me want to sleep myself.

I put my head down on the bed. Soon, dreams overtook me.

**_~Yume no Naka~ (In a Dream..I think.)_**

**_I was standing in a hall of doors. I looked around, hoping to see some sign of life._**

**_"Where am I?!" I yelled. I walked down the corridor, until I stopped at some random door. I opened it, and stepped inside._**

**_I stepped into an alleyway. In this place, I saw a little girl that looked almost like...Rin? _**

**_She was being pulled by the arm by a woman._**

**_"Mommy? Where are you taking me?"_**

**_"Somewhere where you'll have fun..."_**

**_That seems strangely one-sided._**

**_The woman took (more like dragged) the young girl deeper into the alley. I followed, curious as what she was about to do._**

**_Suddenly, the woman led the girl to a crate. _**

**_AND. SHOVED. HER. IN. IT._**

**_What the h*ll?_**

**_"Mommy?!"_**

**_"Shh, my darling Rin. You can have fun now."_**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Da heck.**

**Anyway, Read and Review as always, minna-san~**

**Sayounara~**

**~Arimono-chan~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa minna~ How are you~**

**Anyway, I'll try to update a lot more now, since I'm not as busy now :3**

**Anyway, onto the review replies, nee?**

**Kurone Ryu- NUU! DON'T KIDNAP THE POOR PUPPY! Anyway, thank you for your review and here is le update~!**

**angel- LOL :3 Thank you for your review~!**

**B.L- 1) Make an account. 2)Yes, it is a memory, it's Rin's memory (spoiler!) manifesting as Len's dream. :3 Thanks for your review!**

**Kireina Yume- Yes, there are actually two people in my class named Kireina! And yes, she is evil~ You'll find out why soon. Thanks for your review!**

**Kuro'Usagihime- Len's family is pure hilariousness :3 and maybe she does have magic! Thanks for your review~**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2-Haha, you'll probably hear a certain person saying that to Rinny-lolikins in future chapters. LOL. Thanks for your review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I want the product. I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

Len POV

"KYAAAAAA!"

I bolted awake at the sound of Rin's scream. I rubbed my eyes, then looked up and saw Rin, thrashing around in the bed, hands over her ears.

_"Don't hurt me! Please!"_

I grabbed Rin's hands and pulled them away from her ears. "Rin! Wake up!" She continued to thrash around, trying to get out of the grip I had on her hands. I hissed in frustration as I tried again to wake her up. _Rin_, I thought, and tried to snap her out of her dream.

Rin POV

_It hurts. He's hitting me hard. Because I couldn't tell him where Gakupo and Luka had run. I couldn't. I had promised. I had promised Luka that I would not tell. And I won't._

_"WHERE DID THEY GO?! I KNOW YOU KNOW!"_

_He hit me, once again. I fell._

_"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_He dragged me up by my hair and held up a knife. I began to shake._

_"I'm going to ask again. Where. Did. Luka. And. Gakupo. GO?!"_

_I was shaking so hard. I couldn't say anything, I was so scared. He pulled my hair harder and slashed a knife across my cheek. I wailed in pain._

_"I DON'T KNOW! DON'T HURT ME!"_

_He roared in anger and swung the knife up, then aimed it at me with a murderous intent._

_"GO TO H*LL!"_

* * *

"Rin? Rin?! RIN! Snap out of it!"

Rin bolted awake, sweat dripping down her forehead. She was safe, she was on the bed. Then, she realized that Len was standing above her, his hands pinning hers above her head.

"Rin? You okay?" Len asked. Rin just nodded. "It was just a nightmare, Len. No need to worry." Rin tried to smile, but failed miserably. Len glared at her. "Yea, right. Judging by the way you were screaming, I'm sure you were _alright_."

Rin would've glared right back, if not for the fact that she was extremely embarrassed. She had screamed in her sleep? Now, that was seriously embarrassing.

Suddenly, Len let out a huge yawn. Rin giggled a little and said, "Aw, Lenny-shotakins is sleepy!"

"Shut up."

Rin giggled and laid her head back down on the pillow. A few seconds later, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**NEXT MORNING,** Len's POV

"Aw, these two are adorable!"

"Shhh, honey, you'll wake them up."

"R-Rin-neechan and Len-niisan a-are probably very tired...w-we shouldn't w-wake them up.."

"I k-kinda a-agree with Neru-chan...we s-shouldn't bother Len-nii..."

"NO! WE HAVE TO CAPTURE THIS AWESOME MOMENT!

"Lily, maybe you should calm down..."

"I AGREE! THIS IS SOOO CUTE! SLEEPING TOGETHER!"

I blinked open my eyes, to be greeted by a whole bunch of people.

"Lenka...I think you've done it."

Wait a minute...

...

...

...

...

...

...

PROCESSING...

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?"

* * *

**Okay, this was seriously intense.**

**Kai- :L**

**Yuko- :LLL**

**Arimono- Shut up.**

**Kai and Yuko- Never.**

**Arimono- *takes out a pan***

**Yuko- Okay, we'll shut up.**

**Arimono- Good.**

**Anyway, Read and Review please~**


	6. Chapter 6- Mystery Garden

**Hahaahhahah. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner **

**This chapter is so long...**

**Anyway, review replies! Kai and Yuko will be helping me :3 (Incase you didn't know, Kai and Yuko are characters from my other story, Shooting Star. Please check it out, it is my very first cellphone novel and fanfction! It is on hiatus though.)**

**Kuro'Usagihime- (Kai) Ari, Yuko and I thank you very much for your review! More of Rin's past is going to be revealed in future chapters, so stay tuned! (Yuko: You really do sound like a radio announcer.) Anyways, thank you again!**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2- (Yuko) We thank you very much for your reviews. /bows/ And that is very kind of you. Ari-chan is trying to balance schoolwork and Fanfiction, so your review means a lot to her (as all reviews do. She looks like a school girl when someone reviews.) Thank you again!**

**2nd Review - :D Thank you! We'll do our best! (LOL, HINT HINT, she's making a one shot for us too ;3)**

**Pikachu- (Ari)- THANK YOU! Lol I was laughing as I wrote this chapter. Honestly for me, the best part to write was the dream, cause all I had to do was kinda vent. And then, after I got that out there, it was joyful for me. Thank you!**

**Kurone Ryu- (Kai and Yuko) YAY LE PUPPY ISH SAFE /Kai flails his arm in the air, while Yuko simply smiles./ Thank you very much for your review! (Kai)- Lenka will defintely send you a picture...:3 (Yuko)- Thank you again! /hits Kai/ Behave.**

**ZanyAnimeGirl-(Kai and Ari) Thank you for your review! (Kai)-Ami (another character from Shooting Star) nearly fainted from too much fluff... (Ari)- /shoves Kai towards Yuko and he falls on her/ HA! HA! Ha...ohh..Sorry! Thanks again! (Kai)-...You. Are. Dead.**

**Terror555- (Ari and Yuko) Thank you very much! /Yuko bows/ (Ari)- I'm glad you think it's funny! (What's going to be funny in a few seconds is Kai x Yuko.) (Yuko)-...Ari you want to die? (Ari)- No... Anyway, Thanks again! /shoves Yuko towards Kai/ Oops, I slipped.**

**O_O...**

**A-anyway... On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Rinny, Lenny, Ari wants to own you. But she doesn't. ;n;**

* * *

Rin's POV

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?"

I jolted awake at the sound of Len's voice. "Wha..?" I muttered. "Len, why are you..."

"GET OUT!"

I blinked and then I saw Len shoving what looked like a bunch of people out of the room.

Once they were out, Len walked over to the bed. "My family are such...GAH! Nosy humans these days...**(A/N: I say this. A lot.)**"He yelled.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. Len turned around to look at me. "Whatcha laughing at, Rinny-kins?"

I giggled. "You guys seem very close." Len looked at me for a bit, then he smiled softly. "Yea...I guess we kinda are..." He sat on the bed. We were silent for a bit. Then, out of the blue, he asked,

"Rinny, do you know how to read or write? Have you ever been to school?"

"Eh?"

"You know like...reading books and writing papers."

"Ah...no. And what's school?"

"...Seriously?"

I looked at Len, who had this "You're joking right" look on his face.

Len POV

RIN DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO READ?! OR WRITE?!

...Does she even know math?

I mean, come on! She has to have _some_ kind of education. It's VITAL.

...I made myself sound like a nerd...

I looked at her, trying to detect any source of lying.

She wasn't.

Her face had this "I have no idea what you're talking about" look.

Sigh...never mind. I put my face on the sheets. Ah, lovely, warm, so-

"So what's school?"

I picked my head up and looked at Rin. Her head was cocked to the side, which caused her blond hair to fall on her right shoulder **(A/N: *eyebrow raised* You KNOW this.)** The sunlight came in through the window, causing her white bow to brighten up just a bit.

She looked really pretty.

"Len? Earth to Lenny-shotakins!"

I snapped out of my reverie. Rin was waving her hand in front of my face. "Len, you still there?"

I stuttered, "O-oh...u-um...O-oh y-yea! School! It's a building where you learn a lot of...stuff..."

Rin looked at me. "A...building?"

"Yea. But you can't go to school until you learn the basics. So, I'm going to teach you how to read, write and do math."

"I know math! Um...1 + 1 = 3."

...

"I'm just going to teach you. But first..."

I slipped my arms under Rin's and pulled up. She squeaked in surprise as she was hoisted up off the bed. "W-what are you d-doing!"

"Taking you on a tour around the castle. You've been here a couple of days, so I think you're going to be okay."

When I put Rin on the floor, she stumbled a bit. I caught her before she facepalmed the ground **(A/N: I was ice-skating, and I said at one point, "Try not to fall. It's going to basically be facepalming a very, very cold ground. :D)**. Once I made sure she was steady enough to walk, we walked out of the room.

I showed her the different rooms, the kitchen, the dining room, the library (which she seemed to like a lot, considering she couldn't read) and the throne room. During all this, she seemed slightly fascinated. After the throne room, we went to the dining room. It was...big, for a lack of a better word.

Then, I thought of something.

"Wait here." I sat her down in a chair, then ran to my room. I grabbed a blindfold **(A/N: oAo~)** and ran back. I then tied the blindfold around her head.

"EH?! HEY, W-WAIT!"

"Don't worry, you'll love this." **(A/N: Creepy. Verrrryy creeper-like, Lenny.)**

I took her hand, and led her outside into the garden. It holds a special place in my heart, because according to my mother, when I was younger, there was a assassination attempt. I ran to the garden while the assassins were chasing after me. I tripped on a vine, and they caught up to me. All I remember after that was that there was a bright light, and I was waking up in my bed. Ever since then, I have come back to that garden when I needed to sort out my problems.

When the sunlight hit both our bodies, I took off the blindfold.

Rin's reaction was immediate.

Her eyes widened, and she looked around in awe.

"A-amazing! W-what is this place?"

"It's called a garden. A garden's a place where you grow flowers and such."

Rin began wandering around the garden. It was cute, how she poked the flowers. Wait...did I just call her CUTE?! Wow...must ask Lily about this.

Rin POV

This garden is so amazing! There are so many different-colored flowers! And so many strange plants! I went around, poking at the petals. I heard a yell.

"Rin! Where are you?" It was Len.

Quickly looking around, I realized I had gone too far into the enchanting garden. I quickly turned around and tried to go back the way I came. Unfortunately, I couldn't.

I was lost.

"Rin?! Are you lost?! Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you!" Len yelled.

I yelled back, "Okay!"

I sat down on a random rock I found. Great, on the first day I was let out of his room, I get lost in the garden. Geez, I usually have a good sense of direction. I guess I lost it while I was poking the flowers.

...I couldn't help myself. They're so...pokable...yea..

Suddenly, I sat up straight and tuned my thoughts out. Someone was in the garden. I could hear the bushes rustling.

"W-who's there?"

The bushes stopped rustling for about a minute. Then, it resumed. Whoever this was, they weren't exactly hiding it well. Then:

"Shhh! Stupid, you'll get us caught!"

"Seriously? No one's going to be in this old garden anyway. All we have to do is catch a glimpse and go."

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear the 'Who's there'? Someone is obviously here."

"IA, seriously? That's probably the charms. You know, the legend? About this garden being magic?" Magic? What..?

"Miki, those weren't charms. It was a human's voice."

"...If you're right, and there are no charms, all we have to do is bound and gag the person."

"...Miki, seriously?"

"IA, if you want a glimpse of Len-sama, and there is another person there, we just eliminate them. That's all.

"...Okay..?"

Now I was scared. Eliminate? It sounds really bad. I hoped Len would come soon.

"Miki. Let's go now."

"Okay, IA."

Suddenly two girls leaped out of the bushes. I squeaked in surprise.

I regretted doing that when both girls turned to look at me.

One girl had long, silver hair with a part of it in a braid. She also had hair that were shaped like...cat ears? The other had long, red hair with a cowlick on the top. I recognized her from the bakery, she had hit me over the head with a broom.

Suddenly, the red-headed girl began to speak.

"You were right after all, IA. So what now? Kill her?" I shuddered. **(A/N: Miki and IA can't see her, so they don't recognize her.)**

"Nah, she's probably harmless. Let's just tie her up and leave her in the bush **(A/N:...)**

When IA (I managed to identify them; IA had the silver hair, Miki the red) said the words "tie up" I tried to run.

"MIKI! She might tell someone! Use your magic!"

"Alright!"

Suddenly, I felt something electric-like hit my back, and I wailed in pain. If I have to stay in the room for another day...ugh. I fell, and facepalmed the ground. The two girls caught up to me. They had rope, and they began tying my wrists.

"Hurry up, Miki! We're gonna get caught!"

"I'm trying!

"You are so slow!"

"Shush IA!"

At that very moment, Len burst in.

"_RIN!_" **(A/N: Awwwwww.)**

Len POV

I heard a scream.

_Rin._

"Rin? RIN?! Where are you?"

I shot out of a random bush I was in. Does this girl have a really bad sense of direction or something? I was running and thinking that I'm going to lecture her about wandering off. Tch. Reckless.

I ran into one of the most shady areas of the garden. It was where I had encountered the assassins. I shuddered, thinking of them.

_"Rin"_, I thought.

Suddenly, I spotted a white bow. I ran towards it, praying that she would be okay.

Luck just isn't on my side today.

"_RIN!_"

She was on the ground, and hovering over her were two girls, one with silver hair, one with red. I recognized redhead as the girl from the bakery.

They were holding rope, and were tying her wrists. They didn't seem to have noticed me.

Oh heck no.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?! RIN!"

The girls froze and looked up.

"L-Len-sama!" The silver-haired girl gasped. They dropped the rope, and backed away from Rin.

Immediately, I went to Rin's aid. "Rin? You okay?" I gently asked. (Miki: Rin..? Where have I heard that before...?)

"I can't move..."

I then noticed there was a burn in the back of the dress that Lenka had lent her.

There's only one thing that would cause something like that.

The girls had used magic on her! They had paralyzed her! Seriously?!

"What...did you do?"

The redhead gulped.

"W-we w-wanted to see you, b-but this girl got in the w-way s-so I used magic on her..."

I was furious. But, I forced myself to calm down for Rin's sake. Suddenly, said girl shifted in my arms.

The spell had wore off quickly.

"N-no way...The spell's supposed to last so much longer...IA, what are we going to d-"

"You're going to leave." I said in an even voice. "And don't even _think_ of coming back here."

The two girls bowed quickly before exiting. When they left, Rin sighed a sigh of relief.

"I like the garden," she said. "It's very peaceful."

I laughed, but then my smile turned into a frown.

"Don't EVER go wandering off like that AGAIN, do you hear me? You scared me..a lot."

"Sorry, Lenny."

I smiled, then helped her on her feet. "Let's go back, you need a new dress and rest."

"I don't need a dress, this one is fine."

"Rin, it's burnt on the back."

"Doesn't matter."

We bickered all the way back to my room.

Once we got there, she crawled into bed.

"Yawn...I need sleep."

"Mkay. Just letting you know, I'm going to be going to school tomorrow, so don't worry if you wake up and see me gone, okay? Oh and by the way, I'm going to start teaching you school stuff, so be prepared."

I looked over after I'd finished and found her asleep. I sighed, then pulled the blanket over her.

"Goodnight Rin." I gave her a kiss to the forehead.

That night, Rin did not dream.

* * *

**O_O...**

**Haha?**

**/shot/**

**Okay, I'm very sorry to all IA and Miki fans out there! /shot down by Yuko/ **

**They are actually minor characters in this story, you'll find out the real bad guy in later chapters.**

**;3 I'm thinking of making a oneshot for them Kagamines and the Shooting Star characters.../shot by Kai/**

**Oh yea! Question!**

**"Her head was cocked to the side, which caused her blond hair to fall on her right shoulder." **

**What song is similar to this? Please place your answers in your reviews!**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**

**...shoot, I have a project due tomorrow and I've barely started...sayounara!**

**Yuko- Ari. Do not procastinate.**

**Ari- Yes Yuko.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Birthday, Kagamines~!**

**This is my first year celebrating Rin and Len's birthday! I'm so excited!**

**Review Replies! Yuko and Kai will be helping me, once again u**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2- (Kai) THANK YOU! Do well on your oneshot! Ari, Yuko and I will definitely read it! Thanks for the review!**

**Kireina Yume- (Yuko) (Ari: Oh! Got the very polite Yuko~ Lucky.) Yes, indeed they are. And I don't think it's a common name. I guess it's just ironic. Thanks for your review. /bows/**

**Kurone Ryu- (Ari) (Kai: Oh my, you got the over hyper authoress) YES! LENNY SAVES THE DAY...again apparently. The answer will be announced soon! Thanks for your review~**

**2layz2login- Thank you! And yes, that is correct! Thanks for the review!**

**Pikachu- YES LENNY HAS A CRUSH :P And Rinny is very innocent!**

**Okay, I'm just gonna go and let you read.**

**DISCLAIMER: .../crying in le corner./**

* * *

Rin's POV **(A/N: Sorry! I keep on doing bad things to Rinny!)**

I woke up to find myself alone.

Where the heck was Len?

~FLASHBACK~

_"Just letting you know, I'm going to be going to school tomorrow, so don't worry if you wake up and see me gone, okay?"_

~END FLASHBACK~ **(A/N: Short, I know ;3)**

Oh right. I'm so dumb. Teehee.

I got out of the bed **(A/N: BTW, she fell asleep in Len's room in le last chapter but Len carried her /shot by Yuko/ into the guest room, where she was staying recently) **and changed into a shirt and a skirt (wth?) that I found lying on the chair. Then I noticed there was a piece of paper with something written on it.

_Hey Rinny!_

_In case you forgot (which..you probably did..) I went to school this morning. I'll be back at...around 3:15 PM so wait for me~_

_And also, we're going to start your tutoring sessions today. So, prepare._

_See ya!_

_Len_

...

Stupid boy forgot I don't know how to read.

...

Len had better watch himself.

"Rinny!"

Len's mother opened the door, and seeing I was awake and dressed, skipped into the room.

"I bet you're bored that Len isn't here."

I nodded.

"Well, I have a great idea!"

Len POV

"LENNN!"

I groaned as my very hyper friend, Hatsune Miku flung themselves on me. Nearby, my other friends, Utatane Piko, Shion Kaito, Megurine Luka, Sakine Meiko, Hatsune Mikuo (he and Miku are siblings), and Kamui Gakupo were snickering.

We were all sitting in the classroom waiting for our teacher to arrive. We attended a public school (after arguing with our parents) and were regarded as royalty (which we were.). I met Kaito, Meiko, Mikuo, Miku, Gakupo and Luka in first grade, when I had first started attending public school. We had met Piko in fifth grade, when he had transferred from a private school.

We're all freshman in highschool now, and our bonds of friendship are still strong. I appreciate them for accepting me for who I was, not my status.

But sometimes, they're ANNOYING.

"Can you PLEASE get off me? I'm tired."

Miku groaned, then got off. "You're no fun!" she complained, glaring at me.

Luka put a hand on Miku's shoulder. "Maybe you should calm down a bit, Miku..."

Ah, Luka. Always the logical one.

"Because he looks like a dead fish."

...

I take back what I said.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A DEAD FISH!"

"He totally does...don't you agree, Mikuo?"

"Yes, yes he does...oh wait, his shotaness blocks it..."

"I'M NOT A SHOTA! IF YOU WANT TO SEE SHOTA, LOOK AT PIKO!"

"HEY DO NOT DRAG ME INTO THIS, KING OF SHOTA!"

Suddenly the teacher arrived, and started lecturing us on the importance of Japanese history.

~2 LONNG HOURS LATER~

The bell finally rang, and all the students got up and began to either converse with each other, or go to get lunch in the cafeteria.

"Sooo, we have thirty minutes to kill." I said. "Let's go outside!"

"Yea!"

~Five Minutes Later~

Kaito complained to Miku, "I want ICEEEE CREAMMM."

God this guy.

Miku smacked him and scolded, "You'll get bad teeth! Not good! Leeks are so much better!"

As the two began their usual argument of leeks and ice cream, which Mikuo joined after a good ten minutes, I leaned back onto the grass and looked up at the clouds. So innocent and pure. Like Rin.

As soon as I thought about Rin, I remembered that she was all alone in the castle. I closed my eyes and sighed, wondering what she was doing.

"Thinking about Rinny, Lenny-shotakins?"

I opened up my eyes to reveal Lenka and Lily hovering over me. I slowly got up, and muttered, "No."

"Admit it. YOU WERE~" Lenka and Lily said at the same time.

Twins.

"Who's Rin?"

All three of us stiffened. We had completely forgotten they were here.

"U-um...E-eto...S-she's..."

"WHAT? Are you keeping a GIRL in your house, Kagamine Len?!" Miku yelled. "That's bad!"

"A-ano..."

"AND WHY ARE YOU STUTTERING?"

"H-Hold on!"

"Nee! Lenka! How about we...Lenka? Why are you, Len and Lily so...pale?"

I looked at my two twin sisters, who were indeed pale. I noted that I was also somewhat pale.

If we told them, how would they react?

"U-Um..."

Miku glared at us. Then suddenly..

"Len?"

Rin POV (Like...15 minutes earlier)

"H-Hold on! Milady, I c-can't.."

"I know you can't read, write, or do math, but that doesn't matter, because I'm enrolling you in! Len'll teach you all the basics, and then you can start learning in school! AND I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MOMMY! OR LOLA! You are, after all, my adopted daughter!"

I was currently being dragged halfway across town to the school that Len was attending by none other than the queen, who had insisted that I be enrolled into his school and start the next semester, after I had learned the basics.

"I-I d-don't want to trouble you anymore...After all you are housing me, and-"

"School isn't a big deal Rinny! And I WANT to do this! So hush, child."

I shut my mouth.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the school.

Lola dragged me in the office and requested to speak with the principal. A man came out, and Lola and him went into his office.

Five seconds later, Lola came out and beckoned me. I walked to her slowly, and she pulled me into the office.

"So this is Rin Akita? Man oh man, I'd never imagine I'll meet an _Akita_, much less enroll her into _my_ school." **(A/N: DIE. JUST GO DIE.)**

The way he said my name like it was poison made me want to shrink into a chibi.

"And she doesn't even know how to _read, write or do math?_ That, is simply pitiful, if you don't mind me saying so, milady."

Lola was p*ssed.

"She may be an Akita, but she is AMAZING. She will start attending when she has learned the basics. Is that clear?" she said rather coldly.

"Yes, milady. However, you will need to fill out the paperwork. That includes..." he looked at me rather disgustedly, "A parental signature."

I stiffened immediately. I had no parents. My father was killed by my psychopathic mother, and she had abandoned me. She was killed a few months later. It was a punch to the gut, having this man saying I needed a parent to sign the paperwork, clearly knowing both my parents were dead.

"I think a guardian's signature would suffice, no?" Lola inquired icily.

The principal looked at her.

"Yes...but as I know, she doesn't have any guardian-"

"That," Lola said, "Would be me."

The principal stopped talking for a good five minutes. Then,

"Okay then...Milady, I need you to sign here..."

Lola smiled a rather fake smile, then turned to me. She said, "I think that at this time, it's Len's lunch hour? Maybe you could go find him?"

I smiled. "Sure, Mom."

She smiled a genuine smile, and hugged me. "He's usually outside, so you can go outside to the courtyard."

"Okay."

I left the principal's office, and was about to leave to go to the courtyard, when a voice stopped me. **(A/N: Well, it's official, I keep on doing bad things to Rinny Gomen!)**

"Did he give you a hard time?"

I turned to the secretary.

"U-Um...Y-Yes...I guess..."

She smiled sympathetically at me. "He hates the Akita family...something about your father and a fight. Don't let him get to you. Oh, and if you want to get to the courtyard, there's a door on your left when you leave."

I smiled back.

"Thank you."

I exited the office and turned to my left, and then ran down the hall. I reached a door, and I opened it.

Len and a bunch of other people were sitting under a tree. Lenka and Lily were there, as well as Rinto and Akaito. Len seemed to be a bit pale, while a teal-haired girl was glaring at him.

I slowly approached the group. They didn't seem to notice me, so I spoke up.

"Len?"

Len POV

"Rin?"

Lenka, Rinto, Lily and Akaito whipped around, to see a certain blond-haired girl standing a little behind them, looking rather out of place. "U-Um..Rinny, why are you here...?"

"Eh?! Oh, um, your mom dragged me here to enroll me, and she told to find you, so...um.." She stopped talking and looked at the ground, flustered.

Miku narrowed her eyes at me, and I sighed. No getting out of this now.

"Fine. This is Akita Rin. Before you go saying it," I said, because Mikuo had gotten an apprehensive look and wrapped an arm around Miku, "She is NOT a bad person."

Everyone was silent. Then...

Miku squealed, threw Mikuo's arm off, and glomped Rin.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE!"

"Miss! I can't...*coughcough*"

Luka put her hand on Miku's shoulder.

"Miku honey, you're choking the poor girl."

Miku held onto Rin for a little while longer, not quite understanding the situtation.

Then...

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She let go of Rin. "It's a habit!"

...

...

...Apparently, a very dangerous habit.

I sighed, and began to introduce Rin to everyone.

"Rin, the teal-haired girl is Hatsune Miku, and the teal-haired boy is her brother, Hatsune Mikuo. The white-haired shota over there (Piko: I'M NOT A SHOTA!) is Utatane Piko. The blue-haired boy sitting next to Miku (Rin: There's a difference between blue and teal?) is Shion Kaito. The brown-haired girl is Sakine Meiko, the pink-haired girl is Megurine Luka, and the purple-haired GUY (Rin: Eh?! Purple hair is male?) is Kamui Gakupo. They are the kids of nobles, but they judge people based on their personality, not on status."

A moment of silence. Then...

"It's nice to meet you, Rin..."

"Yosh! Since my lovely queen, Luka says so, it is an honor to meet you too!"

"(chomps on ice cream) Nice to (chompchomp) mweet chyou (chompchomp) Rin!"

"Aw! She is too cute! I'm Miku!"

"(drinking sake) Nicceeeeee ttooooo meeett youuu, Rinnn..."

"Hey you're kind of cute...OUCH MIKU! STOP! Anyway, as the King of Shota (Me: I'M NOT A SHOTA!) said, I'm Mikuo, Miku's brother.

"Hi, I'm Piko. And I am NOT a Shota, as Len so kindly said."

"Nice to meet you all."

"OH MY LEEKS! SHE'S SO POLITE! I LOVE HER ALREADY LEN!"

"Miku, have you noticed that YOU'RE STRANGLING HER?!"

"Ah, oops! Gomenasai.."

"Eh? It's fine, Hatsune-san."

"CALL ME MIKU!"

"B-But.."

"RINNY~! LENNY~!"

We all turned towards the loud voice of my mother, who was walking towards us.

"Kekekeke! Have fun, Lenny-shotakins!" My two twin sisters and their boyfriends walked off towards a group of their other friends, Sukone Tei and Teiru, who were very nice but somewhat yandereish.

Wait.

If they left...

WHY YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THE DEMONESS I CALL MY MOTHER?! LENKA! LILY!

"Rinny! Time to head back!"

"Okay, Lola-sama..."

"IT'S MOMMY OR LOLA! NO FORMALITIES!"

"H-Hai...Lola...But one thing first..."

Rin turned around to face me, and I gulped when I saw her death glaring at me.

"W-What is it?"

"Len, did you forget I CAN'T READ?"

Ah.

Rin POV (3:15 PM)

"Where is he?"

I paced around Len's room anxiously, waiting for him to come back. Lola said that his school ended around this time, so here I was, waiting for him.

"I wonder if I should go look for him-"

"Rin! Where are you, I'm home!"

Never mind.

Len walked into his room and set down his bag.

"Hey Len," I greeted quietly.

"Hey! Sorry, I completely forgot you couldn't read when I wrote that note. Anyway, your official tutoring starts today~! So, let's go~"

Am I going to enjoy this..?

Len grabbed several pieces of paper, a pencil, a book and my hand, and dragged me off to the library.

As soon as we reached the library, we sat down at a random table. Len put down the stuff he was carrying, and then said to me,

"Okay, we're going to start with the alphabet..."

Len POV (2 Hours Later)

"Okay Rin, we are done for the day."

I gathered up all the stuff I used to teach Rin while she leaned back on the chair and sighed quietly.

Rin is a really good student. So far, I've managed to teach her the alphabet, how to write her name, the numbers and how to do addition and subtraction.

"That was pretty interesting..." Rin muttered.

"It was?" I asked. Honestly, I was surprised that she thought it was.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Oh, because I honestly thought you-"

"LENNY! RINNY!"

Suddenly, my mother, in all of her evil glory, burst in the library, grabbed Rin and I (effectively making me drop all the things I was carrying) and promptly dragged us to...

Oh no.

HER DRESSING ROOM.

Well...sh*t.

* * *

**XD I HAD TO END IT THERE.**

**For all who do not know, I have posted a oneshot! My very first one! /jumps up and down/ Please read and review it!**

**For all of those who asked, the line "Her head was cocked to the side, which caused her blond hair to fall on her right shoulder." is based off Purple Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder!**

**lol.**

**/smacked with a frying pan, courtesy of Yuko/**

**ANY WAY.**

**Yes, I made Tei a good person in my story. It's just that, I've never really seen fanfictions where Tei is kind. So, I thought, "Why not now?"**

**...Please don't hate me...**

**Read and Review, please!**


End file.
